A known magnetic suspension apparatus such as a magnetic suspension desk lamp or a magnetic suspension gyroscope generally includes a base and a suspension body, the base and the suspension body both include a magnet, and the magnet in the base, through magnetic action (e.g., magnetic repulsion force), can make the suspension body suspend at a predetermined distance above the base, thereby generating a floating fantastic visual effect and appealing to people.
However, in the known magnetic suspension apparatus, the base usually remains stationary and the suspension body can only suspend at a specific position; in addition, it is still necessary to manually complete an aligned suspension procedure of the suspension body, which results in limitation on application fields of the magnetic suspension apparatus.